deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse is a mutant supervillain from Marvel Comics, and one of the biggest threats to Earth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Apocalypse VS Black Adam * Darkseid vs. Apocalypse * Apocalypse vs. Doomsday (Completed) * Father vs Apocalypse * Frieza VS Apocalyse (by HarbingersOfNEVEC) * Apocalypse vs. Gilgamesh (By Palantian) * Apocalypse vs. Kane (Vindicator22) * Apocalypse vs. Nerissa * Teridax vs. Apocalypse * Apocalypse vs. Vandal Savage (By Vindicator22) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Atrocitus * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cell * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Goku Black * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Mongul (DC) * Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) * Ra's al Ghul (DC) * Sigma (Mega Man X) Bio Five millennia ago in Ancient Egypt, the first mutant was born. His grey skin and blue skin pattern resulted in him being abandoned by his parents to die in the desert. However, the infant's cries were heard by a band of feared nomadic raiders known as the Sandstormers. Seeing the potential in the infant, the bandits' leader Baal of the Crimson Sand raised him like a son and named the child "En Sabah Nur" or "First One". In time, having assumed the identity of Pharaoh Rama-Tut, Kang the Conqueror learned of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy because the horrible deeds he is destined to commit. Though Baal and his band were a slaughter, En Sabah Nur survived and decimated the pharaoh's army with his raw power taking control of Egypt and the technology that the time-traveler left behind. In time, being worshipped as a god, En Sabah Nur used the technology of Celestials to extend his life while embarking on a campaign to make the world one of "growth, judgment, and destruction." Eventually, now a biomechanical life form that transfers his consciousness into a new host body, Apocalypse was betrayed by some of his followers and sealed away under what becomes Cairo. But by the 1800s, En Sabah Nur used his telepathy to contact Nathaniel Essex whom he gave the means to extend his own life in return for his release. Once freed in the 1980s, now known as Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur became disillusioned with the modern world and since made attempts to "cleanse" humanity and create a new world order. Death Battle Info *Real Name: En Sabah Nur *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Alliance of Evil (founder and leader), Brotherhood of the Shield (founding member), Clan Akkaba (founder and leader), Dark Riders (founder and leader), Horsemen of Apocalypse (founder and leader), Sandstormers *Occupation: Warlord; formerly conqueror, scientist *Education: Trained by Baal and the Sandstormers. Tutored by Celestial Ship and Ozymandias *Height: 7'0" (Usually) (Variable) *Weight: 725 lbs (329 kg) (Variable) Powers *Immortality *Superhuman Strength (over 100 tons) *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Psionic Manipulation **Telekinesis ***Flight **Telepathy ***Telepathic Control & Manipulation ***Cyberpathy *Self-Molecular Manipulation **Biomorphing **Regenerative Healing Factor **Size Alteration **Self-Power Bestowal *Energy Manipulation **Energy Blasts **Energy Absorption Abilities *Super-Genius Intelligence *Omnilingual Paraphernalia Equipment *Rejuvenation chambers in several of his bases *Celestial genetic-engineering technology Transportation *Teleportation Device *Various Celestial-tech. based ships Weapons *Celestial-tech. based weaponry Feats *Sired the ancestors of Clan Akkaba] *His conquests throughout the ancient past *Has been rivals with Dracula for centuries *Restrained the Hulk, making him his Horseman of War. *Can withstand a scream from Black Bolt, as well the combined attacks of the Inhumans and X-Factor *Using Professor X as a medium, Apocalypse disarmed the world's nuclear weapons. Flaws *His arrogance. *Somehow died despite being rejuvenated and taken away by the Celestials to recollect the debt they make with him when he first discovered their technology in Ancient Egypt *When resurrected as a child, he was killed, then cloned by Fantomex Gallery Young_En_Sabah_Nur_(Marvel_Comics).png|As a child APOCALYPSE FOXX.jpg|Apocalypse in X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:African Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Mutants Category:Old Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Supervillains Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains Category:X-Men Characters